<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Each for the Other by Twinkleterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179751">Each for the Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson'>Twinkleterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Empire of Gold fanfic. Ali/ Nahri fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Each for the Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daevabad was still healing. Five years after the brutal war the society was still anxious. Daevabad didn't forget easily. The Djinn didn't forget easily. There were still ruins in some parts of the city, most of them are deliberately kept like that. A reminder - of what had been done and what might have come if people are not cautious. Daevabad didn't actually need that reminder because who could possibly forget such atrocity ? </p><p>Banu Nahri-e-Nahid certainly didn't as she paced the balcony at her humble house in the Shafit District. She has been living in this house for these past five years. A stark contrast to her palace-living days. Nahri wanted to pace away the nightmare that kept her from sleeping at the last hours of the night. There were less of them now,nightmares, it was becoming easier to forget the past. </p><p> </p><p> "Sabah el Hayr," Ali greeted her with a cup of tea and at this exact moment the Sun chose to shine brightly. Even in her darkest dreams Ali has always been her partner. Nahri took the cup from his hands, "Sabah el Noor," she replied.</p><p> "How are you feeling? Now?," Ali clarified as he sure as hell knew that Nahri wasn't feeling good before. He placed a chair on the balcony and requested Nahri to sit down. Nahri sat down and took a careful sip, "Thank you, I feel much better now," she pointed towards the tea.</p><p>"Did you just compliment my tea?" Ali said in a playful voice. </p><p>"No, Ali, nobody would compliment your tea, "Nahri said in a flat tone then seeing Ali's mortified expression she added mischievously, "I complimented you."</p><p>"Really?" He scoffed, "I don't believe you."</p><p> "Are you trying to say that your wife is a liar?" Nahri arched her eyebrows. </p><p> "No," Ali replied in an equally flat tone, "Alizayd al Qahtani is not fool enough to marry a liar."</p><p>Nahri was immensely enjoying this fight. Now she laughed heartily,  "You are definitely a fool,nothing can change my mind."</p><p>"Then you are a liar? I said nothing,you said it all,"  Ali smiled brightly. He had won the fight. <i>Finally.</i></p><p> "Shut up, Ali," Nahri actually sat up and swatted his shoulder and Ali, of course, immediately locked her in an embrace. He leaned down and began to whisper in her ear, "Noori,hayati,albi…."</p><p>Heat unspooled in Nahri's stomach at the Arabic endearments and she started to giggle to stop herself from blushing, "Ya idiot," she whispered back, "I watched you play with toy chickens . Do not try to impress me."</p><p>"I am not <i>trying</i> to impress you, I <i>am</i> impressing you, admit it, wife," Ali replied in a low tone as he started kissing her and Nahri stopped debating and decided that Ali was indeed impressing her, but she won't admit it to him, at least not verbally. So, she pressed herself to him and kissed him back. Darkness fled in the face of such light. A strange calmness stole all over her and the Sun smiled at them. </p><p> "Zaydi!," a cheerful voice spoke from under the balcony and Ali groaned. Nahri didn't pull back. She met Ali's glowing eyes and said in an unsteady voice interrupted by heavy breathing, "Why is your brother up so early?" </p><p> "I think he is yet to go to bed," Ali replied in an equally unsteady voice then he frowned, "Why doesn't Jamshid do something about it?" His voice is much more steady now. </p><p> "Excuse me, you can't blame my brother for your brother's unruly ways," Nahri unlocked herself rather forcefully. </p><p> "I…," Ali began<br/>
"No, don't say a word al Qahtani. He is an adult," Nahri continued as Emir Muntadhir al Qahtani began to pound on their door. Ali sighed. </p><p> "So are we," Ali grinned at her. Nahri grinned back. Their petty fight subsiding, they continued hand-in-hand downstairs. The simple house was indeed full of books,teas and laughter just as Nahri once dreamt. It sometimes still didn't feel real to her. But here they were. They passed the sleeping shedu Mishmish in the hall. The large cat kept sleeping peacefully. Ali looked warily at Mishmish and Nahri had to suppress a chuckle. Last night, in his haste Ali tripped over Mishmish and rather badly hurt his head. Of course Nahri healed him as he complained, <i> Nahri it was so dark.</i>  Nahri had shot back, <i> Ali did you expect the Sun? It is night and honestly I don't think it has anything to do with darkness because you clearly see very well in the dark.</i> Ali had to admit that he was in fact thinking about books. Nahri was mock-hurt, <i>Books? Ali, you have a beautiful wife!</i> </p><p> "Why do you look like you want to laugh? What did I do again?" Ali asked in a suspicious voice. They almost reached the door. Muntadhir was still pounding on it.<br/>
"Nothing," she replied. </p><p>Ali didn't believe her for a second. He was married enough to know that every <i>nothing</i>  hides a ton of <i>everything</i>, apparently wives were like that as Parimal confirmed. So he was extremely surprised when Nahri suddenly kissed him. </p><p>"Well I did impress you," he said.<br/>
"Shh,open the door," she said.<br/>
"I can hear you," Muntadhir said.</p><p>Ali opened the door and there he was, his dashing brother on the horseback looking even more dashing in his new embroidered eye-patch. He smiled roguishly at them and said pointing towards the balcony,"Lovely spot". He winked at them meaningfully. Ali completely ignored this while Nahri got extremely busy with her chador. </p><p>"Dhiru, why are you up so early or did you sleep at all?" Ali enquired as he ushered his brother inside. </p><p>"Exercise, little bro. It's high time I start maintaining my handsome body," Muntadhir said airily. He stifled a yawn,"Although I guess I didn't sleep either." </p><p>"Seriously Dhiru why are you here?" Ali asked rather tactlessly because something told him that his dashing elder brother is in trouble. </p><p>Muntadhir rolled his eyes,"Some things never change, Zaydi I don't know how you deal with the numerous delegates."</p><p>"Tea or coffee?" Ali asked. </p><p>"Neither," Muntadhir said, "I am planning to sleep." </p><p>Nahri went back to the balcony to retrieve her favourite pen, a recent gift from Ali. She leaned into the railing basking in the warmth of the Sun. Suddenly there was another horse rider in the vicinity. Her heart sang,"Jamshid is coming!" She announced. </p><p>Downstairs, Dhiru al Qahtani suddenly shot up like an arrow and gripped his brother's hands tightly, "Zaydi, can you lend me some money? Jamshid can't know." </p><p>"I...sure, Dhiru. Promise you won't spend it in drinks," Ali handed him some notes.</p><p>"Akhi, it's better not to promise anything since it's bad to break promises," Muntadhir patted his little brother's hands as Nahri flew to the door even before Jamshid knocked. </p><p>Nahri eagerly opened the door and welcomed her brother. Baga Jamshid-e-Pramukh looked fresh and handsome. He looked around him and asked in a surprised voice,"What are you doing here Emir joon?" </p><p>"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am visiting my brother of course!" Muntadhir al Qahtani was clearly panicking behind that rogue smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I have to go, Jamshid what do you think of a new balcony?" Muntadhir didn't wait for an answer as he fled from the house. </p><p>"Alizayd, you shouldn't indulge him," Jamshid said by way of  greeting. Ali was surprised, but didn't say anything because it was only yesterday that Nahri discovered his latest collection of human toys. Ali thought he hid them carefully but that's what you get if you marry a former con artist. Besides,the Nahid siblings had a way of knowing things they shouldn't know. </p><p>"I... fine, but I won't promise anything as it is bad to break promises," he unconsciously quoted Muntadhir. </p><p>Jamshid laughed, his eyes soft,"He sometimes forgets that he isn't the Emir anymore." He turned to Nahri, "Are you ready, little sister?" </p><p>Nahri adjusted her chador and picked the lunch-box her grandfather had prepared. She turned to Ali, "Will you be back at least a little early?" She reached up to adjust his collar, there was no need but Nahri liked doing this. </p><p>"It depends, Nahri, I can't promise anything."<br/>
"Fine, are you going to the river?"<br/>
"Yes, Sobek promised to drop by."</p><p>Nahri sighed. Ali probably forgot that today is their marriage anniversary. But can she really blame a man who forgets to eat his meals and complains that their bed is too soft? <i> Nahri, I can't sleep ! Why is it so soft?</i> She liked how her name sounds in his soft voice. She hoped  to hear it again tonight the way she liked best deep and trembling. </p><p>Nahri gave him a quick hug and continued with Jamshid who was watching them with an amused expression. </p><p> </p><p>Ali watched them leave and quickly left for the Grand Bazaar. He was sweating profusely, today was their marriage anniversary and Ali in fact did remember the day, it was hard not to as Nahri had been indiscreetly dropping hints about it. Ali pretended not to understand anything. Nahri shouldn't be the only one who could mess with the others! Ali would show her that her oblivious husband knew some tricks too. But this wasn't going well as Ali's brain stopped reacting whenever he asked it a specific question, "What would Nahri like for a gift?" He gifted her plenty of books,pens and such. He can't ask his elder brother who would probably suggest clothes and jewellery. Sobek is out of the question,even now Ali can hear him speak <i> The best gift a man can give to his woman, Alizayd al Qahtani, is the gift of children. I would suggest lighting a few candles and… </i> Ali shook his head and the voice disappeared. </p><p>He couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind kept drifting back to his domestic heaven. He vividly remembered  the evening they, rather Nahri decided to marry him. </p><p> </p><p> <i>It was a lovely evening and they were playing Snake and Ladders in her library. The scent of Jasmine wafted into the room from her small flower garden. Nahri was thoroughly cheating in the game. At last, exasperated, Ali called her out. She scoffed and said in a mocking voice, "Who would dare to cheat Prince Ali?" The way she spoke his name sent shivers down his spine and he  mumbled, "Banu Nahri might." She threw her head back laughing hard leaving the hollow of her throat exposed. It was becoming very hard to look away but he forced his eyes down, for so long that Nahri  stopped teasing and sat beside him. "Ali?" She forced him to look at her eyes and Ali didn't know what she saw in his eyes but she  said, "Oh," and hid her face on his chest trembling slightly. He didn't know how long they remained in such a quiet close embrace but at length he picked out the flowers from the pockets of his dishdasha and presented those to her. "Why didn't you meet me in the hospital?" She said, wonderingly looking at the bunch of irises. Ali smiled and said, "These are from down the lane. I did tell you that I'd grow them everywhere." For once, Nahri remained silent. Ali forced himself to break the embrace as it was time for the evening prayer. He stood up and Nahri immediately said, "Ali, marry me." Ali was too stunned and breathless to reply but he must have nodded because Nahri asked, "Is that a yes?" And without waiting for an answer threw herself at him. She later told him that his eyes spoke enough.</i> </p><p> </p><p>Ali sighed, still his brain refused to help. Exasperated, he searched his heart and there! The perfect gift! Ali perked up a bit and decided to go home early. </p><p> </p><p>( Can anyone guess Ali's gift? )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! Stay tuned !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>